


Burning Hands

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Brolli and Vegeta have an interesting relationship... BrollixVegeta.





	Burning Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Burning Hands
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: BDSM, toys, smut, humiliation, BrollixVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? Mine? Are you joking?
> 
> Rating: NC-17

The air in the room felt hot as he heaved it into his lungs, drawing in as much as possible with each gasp only to have it shoved out a moment later. The cool cotton sheets felt good against his heated skin as the hand on his neck pushed his face further into them, almost burning him with its heat. Closing his eyes, he focused on the rough thrusts of the large man behind him, relishing each painful jab they brought on his prostate. As the pleasure built, he thought back to how many times he had been denied orgasm that evening, the memories only ending up getting him even more aroused.  
  
Tonight his partner seemed almost like a different man. Usually he was impatient, barely waiting long enough to prepare him before he was being pounded against the bed, wall, or even sometimes the desk he kept for private letter-writing. Yet today, Brolli had simply smirked and taken his time with the teasing, driving Vegeta mad with lust; bringing him close only to stop seconds before he could cum, laughing all the while.  
  
Now he was jerking hard into him, holding him in the most submissive position he had been in for a while, growling his name softly. His grip was tight; almost to the point of pain where he couldn’t stand it. And he liked it like this; liked the loss of power and the things he had been forced to do whilst Brolli had felt like playing. Liked it so much he would almost say he loved it, but never out loud.  
  
“Open your eyes, _prince_.”  
  
Obeying instantly, the first thing his eyes laid on was the floor, where the toys they had been using were scattered; a pair of handcuffs and large vibrator being the most vanilla of the lot. Scanning the floor by themselves, his eyes treated him to a full view of everything they had done, making him want to tear his gaze away in shame. Yet he could not say that he hadn’t loved every second.  
  
Feeling himself get close for what must have been the sixth time since they had started, he let out a small whimper. Hearing a chuckle in response, he felt Brolli lean down over him, breathing fire onto his ear as his hips moved a little faster.  
  
“It’s alright _your highness_ ; you can cum.” At the words, he couldn’t resist, shooting his orgasm onto the sheets within moments. The laughter grew a little louder as Brolli immediately withdrew, the hand around his neck pulling him around to face him, a smirk spread over the taller Saiyan’s features as he pressed his cock to his cheek. Not daring to flinch away, all the prince could do was look up into his face, the shame he felt written all over his face.  
  
With a groan, Brolli pulled back and came hard over his cheek and jaw, sighing contentedly even as Vegeta jerked away. After a moment, the larger Saiyan calmed and reached to stroke over the side of his face, smearing the cum and letting it drip onto the bed.  
  
“Let’s clean you off, shall we?”


End file.
